The Weasley Twins Prank the Potion's Master
by sourgrapesnape24
Summary: The Weasley Twins want to pull a prank on the meanest teacher in Hogwarts. And that mean teacher is none other than Severus Snape! How will the Twins prank this cranky professor and will they live to tell the tale? Set in the Weasley Twins 7th year (Harry's 5th). A very silly story. Please don't read if you don't like comedy. :) Read and review. :) Dedicated to huffleclaw22
1. Chapter 1: George's Brilliant Plan

Fred Weasley woke up in the morning feeling somebody shaking his shoulder. He rolled over to see his twin brother, George, grinning at him with a devious look on his face.

"Good morning, Gred," George greeted Fred.

"What are you up to?" Fred asked.

"Get up and come into the Common Room. We're the first one's up, so it's empty down there." George instructed his brother, walking out of the dormitory and heading for the Gryffindor Common Room.

Fred got up, yawned, and followed his brother down the stairs. Once in the Common Room, Fred sat down in the comfy armchair facing George's.

"George, breakfast doesn't start for three more hours. Why are we down here, heck, why are we even awake?" Fred asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Well, my brother, I have a plan and I didn't want anybody overhearing it." George said, a mischievous twinkle in his eyes. At these words, Fred suddenly felt more awake.

"What kind of plan? Skip class? Pull a prank? Invent some new material for when we open our joke shop?" Fred asked, eager to know the answer.

"A prank, though the other options don't sound too bad either." George responded.

"Who are we going to prank?" Fred asked, wondering which of his classmates he was going to enjoy messing with.

"Well you're not going to like it, but I was thinking Snape." George said, the mischievous twinkle in his eyes growing brighter.

"You're insane. I'm going back to bed, wake me up for breakfast." Fred instructed George, getting up to leave. However before he could take more than two steps, his brother's hand was clamped around his arm.

"No, hear me out!" George pleaded. "Nobody in their right mind would prank Snape, right?"

"Right, which is why I'm quite worried about your mental health right now." Fred replied.

George sighed. "Once again, listen to me. If we could successfully prank Snape, we'd be Hogwarts legends! People would be talking about us for years to come! 'The boys who pranked the potion's dweeb'! Fred, you're insane if you don't do this! We're the best jokers here, and we've pranked teachers before, right?"

"Yeah, but that was Professor Sprout. She'll let anybody get away with anything." Fred protested.

"And who knows? Maybe Snape will have a new-found respect for us for our bravery." George suggested.

"Or he'll use the killing curse on us," Fred said.

"Whatever. I guess I'll have to be the Hogwarts prank king." George said. "Have fun being the prince of pranks."

Fred sighed. "Fine, I'll do it. What's your plan?"

"I don't have one. But that's why we're up so early. So we can come up with and set the perfect prank into action." George explained.

He and his brother sat in the Common room thinking, until they finally hatched the perfect plan. That however was the easy part. The hard part was yet to come.


	2. Chapter 2: Setting the Plan into Action

Fred and George pulled on their cloaks, grabbed their wands and other materials they would need, and headed off to the Potion Master's classroom. This would either be their greatest triumph, or the downfall of their pranking.

"Alohamora," Fred whispered, unlocking the door to Snape's classroom. The two twins started to walk inside but George put his arm out to stop his brother from going any farther.

"Wait!" he said. He quickly cast a silencing charm on them. They could hear themselves and each other, but nobody else could hear them. "Now we won't wake Snape up with our talking."

"Should we risk entering his private quarters to put a sleeping charm on him?" Fred asked.

George pondered this. "Hmm… That would be pretty risky."

"And what we're doing's not?" Fred retorted.

"Whatever." George snapped. "If he wakes up… Well… We'll cross that bridge when we get there."

Fred shrugged his shoulders in response, and set the materials down on a table. "Okay, where should we start?"

"Well, I think we should start with the potions. He said that the seventh years would be learning how to create a fever-reducing potion today. Do you have the potions book with the ingredients in it?" George asked.

Fred picked up the book, and read the ingredients aloud to his brother.

"Perfect. He has all the ingredients next to each other on his shelf. Hand me the string, Fred." George instructed his brother.

George tied the string around each jar containing the ingredients, weaving it through the different jars, so the string connected them to each other. He then cast a concealment charm on the string so Snape couldn't see it.

"Brilliant," said Fred. "What's next?"

"The cooling charm on his cauldron." George told Fred. "No matter how hot he makes the fire, the potion will never become the right temperature and won't brew properly."

As George was casting the cooling charm on the cauldron, Fred was preparing the next step: applying a sticking charm on Snape's quill. When Snape would pick up the quill, it would stick to his hand and wouldn't come off.

The next step, and George's personal favorite, was the one that would be the funniest to witness. They were going to change Snape's appearance to make him look like a spitting image of Professor McGonagall.

Fred and George charmed the doorframe that led into Snape's classroom with a charm that worked like the Pollyjuice Potion. When Snape, who always arrived before his students, walked through the doorframe, the charm would stick to him and over twenty minutes, would make him look like Professor McGonagall.

The final step was to tie a rope around one of the desk chairs and attach it to his desk (using a sticking charm) so that when he would walk in front of the class he would trip and make a fool of himself. The rope was hidden by a concealment charm so nobody could see it.

The twins stood at the back of the classroom, admiring their hard work.

"Well, I believe that this will go either really well," George started.

"Or really bad." Fred finished.

The two walked out of the classroom, re-locked the door, and walked back to Gryffindor Tower, canceling the silencing charm on the way. Oh, what a surprise Snape was in for. Little did he know that during his first class of the day, seventh year potions with the Gryffindors and Slytherins, he would fall victim to one of the Weasley twin's best thought out pranks.


	3. Chapter 3: The Prank of a Lifetime

Fred and George couldn't stop smiling during breakfast. Soon, the most hated professor in all of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry would fall victim to one of the Weasley Twin's famous pranks. They couldn't wait to see Snape's reaction.

As they walked into Potions, the raven-haired professor was sitting at his desk, and, not known by him, was starting to look a little like Professor McGonagall; he had developed her eyes.

Once the other Gryffindor and Slytherin seventh years arrived in the classroom, Snape got up to explain the lesson plans.

"Today we will be brewing a fever-reducing potion. It is very important that it turns out exactly correct, as Madam Pomfrey will be using your potions on her sick patients in the Hospital Wing. To ensure that the potions turn out all right, I will be brewing with you today." Snape said. He started walking towards the invisible rope that the twins had set up. "I hope this works!" Fred whispered to his brother.

"Now, the ingredients we will be using- ARGH!" Snape said as he tripped over the rope and fell face first on the floor. The entire classroom burst out laughing, even the Slytherins. Fred and George high-fived each other from underneath their desk.

The professor quickly stood up, brushing off his robes. He gave the class a stare so deadly that it would make a Basilisk proud. "Silence." He said in a dangerously quite voice. The entire classroom was hushed immediately. "Twenty points from each house for unnecessary noise."

Fred and George knew that was coming. Fred quickly and discreetly cast a vanishing charm on the rope and with a pop it was gone. Luckily Snape didn't notice.

"As I was saying," Snape continued, "I will show you the ingredients you need. You will not need your books as I will be walking you through the potion."

Snape reached for the ingredients that the twins had strung together, and explaining what he was getting, reached for the frog livers. Fred and George watched in suspense as he grabbed the jar containing the livers. As soon as he pulled the jar towards him, all the other ingredients fell to the floor and spread about as their jars shattered.

Snape looked as if he was going to spit fire. "PEEVES!" he yelled. As soon as he did, Peeves quickly flew into the room. "You bellowed?" Peeves asked.

"Peeves," he said, very cold and quietly, "if you don't stop messing with me, I will get the Bloody Baron to make your afterlife so miserable, you will wish that you had never been born."

"I haven't even done anything, Minerva!" Peeves shrieked, trying to defend himself.

Snape raised his eyebrows. "What, did you just call me?"

"Minerva, ma'am. Except you sound like Snape. Has Minnie caught a mini cold that lowered her mini voice?"

"Peeves you insufferable idiot what are you talking about?" Snape asked. He quickly ran over to his desk and pulled a mirror out of the drawer. He gasped, and lunged at Peeves, and chasing him out of the room.

Even if they hadn't gotten to use all their pranks of Snape, the ones that they did use were spectacular. The twins got up and walked up to the front of the classroom.

"That," they said in unison, "is how you prank a Potion's Master."

The class laughed and cheered, and Fred and George took a bow. They truly were Hogwarts's pranking kings.

_The End_


End file.
